


Под ножом

by ElenaBu



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Прежде всего, я всегда была Особенная.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур, номинация «За горизонтом».От автора:"Я правда люблю эту серию, но никогда ничего по ней не писала! Я всё ещё очень люблю Тэлли, и вот решила написать что-то грустное о ней, о том, какая она удивительная".
Kudos: 1





	Под ножом

Ей было всего шестнадцать, когда она попала под нож. Она отбивалась и рыдала, пока не подействовала анестезия.

В первый раз доктора распилили её кости, заменили зубы, сняли, разгладили и заново пришили кожу. Откачали жир, уменьшили нос, увеличили глаза. Сделали бёдра крутыми, грудь — пышной, а талию — осиной.

Её раздробили, а потом собрали обратно, но уже более сильной, мягкой и упругой. Скелет из керамики и пластика прикрыли тонким слоем органики — и вот от неё прежней остался лишь мозг. Потом отняли и его.

Её память стёрли, синапсы разорвали, перебрали и собрали заново, превратив в покладистую красивую фарфоровую куклу с пустыми яркими глазами, мягкими блестящими волосами и гладкой белой кожей. У неё отобрали боль, гнев, чувство вины и ответственности, оставив лишь жалкую оболочку с пустотой на том месте, где когда-то была личность.

Во второй раз они резали сильнее, глубже, острее. Её мозг наэлектризовали до такой степени, что она видела каждое дерево, каждую травинку, и каждую букашку на малейшей былинке на много миль вокруг. Керамика была теперь твёрже, пластик — гибче. Грудь сделали крепче, бёдра — тоньше, глаза — острее и зорче, зубы сделали острыми как лезвия, а тело превратили в оружие. Но главное — её ожесточили от глубин сердца и разума до кончиков ногтей. Она стала солдатом, послушно исполняющим приказы, даже если это означало убийство самого дорогого для неё человека. Пожалуй, если бы ей приказали, она бы даже испытала от этого удовольствие.

Она стала выше, стройнее, красивее — она стала Особенной. Остался лишь слабый намёк на неё прежнюю, крошечная косточка, чудом не выброшенная в отходы, не заменённая силиконом или микрочипом. Было что-то глубоко внутри, что так и не смогли заменить ложью и пластиком. Что-то глубже, чем можно достать скальпелем или чем-то ещё. Но доктора не любят волевой характер. Его погасили.

Она умерла на том столе, прикованная и одурманенная, переделанная в соответствии с чьим-то представлением о совершенстве.

Да, старая Тэлли Янгблад умерла. Но из этого праха она восстала, чтобы идеальное оружие, в которое её превратили, отомстило за то, что с ней сделали.

Когда она очнулась, впервые вдохнула воздух новым носом в новые лёгкие, глубоко внутри ярко вспыхнуло прежнее пламя, и стало ясно: Тэлли никогда не исчезнет из этого мира.

В конце концов, она всегда была Особенная.


End file.
